


Vincent's mind

by Charo_Charito, ValiumBlack



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Sad and Beautiful
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiumBlack/pseuds/ValiumBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las bestias también sienten, y Vince solo quiere vivir, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dame fuerzas para terminar lo que quiero empezar.

Caminando solo, por las calles de la ciudad de NY, siempre con la mirada gacha. No solo para que no lo reconozcan, sino porque era su forma de ser. Al menos en estas épocas en particular. En su juventud no era asi para nada. Extrañaba de ser un tipo normal que vivía solo para curar a los enfermos y divertirse con su grupo de amigos. Esos momentos en los que podía controlar mis emociones y las situaciones.Mire la luna que estaba por la mitad, me hizo recordar las noches en el E.R., todas las personas que había ayudado, el recuerdo se nublo de repente con el recuerdo de las otras que había matado cuando estaba en Afganistán, al no poder controlarme como lo hacia ahora, era imposible saber quien se paraba adelante, si el enemigo o un simple civil, o talvez un niño, o mujeres. Lo que sea que se parara delante era eliminado. Cerré los ojos y una lagrima se escapo por mi mejilla en el proceso, el dolor de matar gente inocente no se comparaba con nada.

Llegue como si nada a la fabrica en la que vivía y entre sin mirar a J.T. que lo primero que hizo fue mirarme con mala cara y revisar si mis ropas tenían alguna mancha de sangre, al no verla pude sentir como su corazón literalmente volvía a latir. Subí las escaleras sin responder a su pregunta de "¿Como te fue compañero?" entre a mi "habitación" y allí me quede. Como siempre, encerrado. Me saque el abrigo gris pesado y lo deje sobre la mesa, me saque la remera transpirada y la tire al piso. Me recosté en la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir un poco. No tenia ganas de bañarme. Por la mañana lo haría, ahora se sentía muy mal, estaba en uno de esos días en los que sentía ganas de haber muerto en Afganistán junto a sus amigos, esos con los que solo podía sentirse relacionado, esos con los que podía hablar de lo que pasaba y entendían. Era uno de esos días que se daba cuenta de que estaba solo en el universo. Que era el único.

 

* * *

 

 

La luz del sol se adentro a la habitación con la sola intención de denotar la falta de comodidad en la misma. Las repisas con telarañas, los libros viejos en ellas. En la parte del laboratorio al otro lado de la habitación, sobre una mesa, podían verse tubos de ensayo vacíos o consumidos, pipetas volcadas, una vieja centrifugadora y anotaciones varias en papeles sueltos y arrugados, también un par de cuadernos entre abiertos que solo guardaban esperanzas perdidas y polvo. Al costado, cerca de la puerta, el sol no llegaba tanto allí, pero si la luz constante del pasillo. Estaba la, intento de, cocina con una heladera antigua y una mesa con tres sillas desparejas, como sacadas de algún lugar. 

La cama se encontraba contra uno de los ventanales de la habitación. Tenia un par de vidrios reemplazados con pedazos de plástico fundido, ya que se habían roto y mejor pegar una plancha de algo que arreglarlo. Así pensaba Vincent, quien ahora se encontraba en la ducha. Se había levantado ni bien el sol pego en su cara y su súper olfato le aviso que el agua y jabón lo llamaban a gritos. El baño estaba entre la, intento de cocina, y la cama grande, era una puerta disfrazada que no cerraba bien, podía verse en su interior unas cadenas antiguas y oxidadas de la fabrica que colgaban del techo. Aun nadie sabia porque estaban ahí, no las iban a sacar, eran parte de algo así como una broma privada entre J.T. y él. 

La lluvia de la ducha caía libremente por mi cuerpo desnudo, acariciando cada milímetro de mi piel, intentando traer paz a una persona que nunca la tenia. Las gotas golpeaban como caricias enojadas, tratando de despertar algo que estaba dormido. Mi corazón. Pasaba mis manos por mis cabellos, escurriendo el agua acumulada que goteaba exagerada por mi rostro. Me dolía y lo sentía muy dentro. La soledad. Aunque pensar en ella era lo único que me daba paz. Mi dulce e inocente Catherine. ¿Como podría traerla a esta vida? ¿Como podría involucrarla en este pesar? Suficiente daño le había hecho a J.T. como para hacérselo a ella. Apague el agua y allí me quede parado, dejando que el sol y el vapor me dieran fuerza para enfrentarla. Alejarla de una vez por todas. 

Aunque no quería hacerlo. Debía.

 


	2. ¿Me acompañas a estar solo?

Salí de la ducha con mi toalla por la cintura, fui a la cajonera y abrí los cajones que poca ropa tenían. Elegí mi mejor remera y mi jean menos roto. Bueno para ser honestos me puse lo que me pongo siempre. Era así. No podía evitar ser de alguna manera diferente ya que no tenia con que. Me cambie rápido. Me puse las botas negras, un poco de Nivea for men, prefería el desodorante antes que el perfume. Me hacia mejor y según la previa experiencia, a las mujeres les gusta mas. Me acomode el cuello de la casi gabardina gris con botones grandes y bolsillos fundados. Mire el piso empolvado, asegurándome de que esa no era la vida que quería para ella. Mi Catherine. Hermosa y perfecta Catherine.

Me encamine como siempre hasta su departamento, mas especifico, la ventana de su habitación, ¿Mucho mas? La escalera de incendios al costado de su ventana del dormitorio. Trepe muy fácilmente, dando entre saltos e impulsos con los brazos y piernas, hasta llegar al cuarto piso, donde mire al interior, no había luces asique me senté a esperarla en uno de los escalones. Pasaron los minutos y pasaron lentos. Hasta que se digno a volver a la casa. El sonido de su corazón latiendo y vivo, me hizo sentir vivo a mi. Tome mi celular y le textee "Escalera de incendios." lo guarde y me levante nervioso esperando a que apareciera. De repente las luces de la habitación se encendieron y mi corazón se detuvo. El sonido de su voz. Lo necesitaba, aun no podía girar, no hasta escucharla.

Su voz sonó dando mi nombre y mi corazón murió. Me di la vuelta sintiendo un descontrol que me daba terror y me llenaba de adrenalina. La mire a los ojos viendo en ellos un destello que calmo toda la sed que la bestia podría tener. Ahora estaba mejor,  podía hablar.

\- Hey... - Susurre mientras me agarraba de la escalera y la observaba moverse con facilidad, sentándose al fin.- ¿Como estas Catherine? -Vi como sus nervios la hacían jugar con la botella de agua que sostenía. Era tan adorable y hermosa.

\- Estoy bien Vincent, me alegra verte. - Sus ojos eran perfectos, y brillaban mas con la luz de la luna y las estrellas de la noche.

\- A mi me alegra mas verte.. Catherine... - Solté en una voz baja, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, ese que repetía en mis sueños. Me acomode para sentarme en las escaleras, la observe, mire su nerviosismo, era adorable. Quería tomarla en brazos y llevarla  dentro. Quería hacerle tantas cosas, la deseaba mas que a respirar. La idea de dejarla y nunca mas verla se esfumo en el momento que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Fue instantáneo y la pregunta se deslizo por mis labios, como si se tratara de un león preguntándole a su presa si podía atraparla.- ¿Esta Heather en casa?

\- No, no lo esta Vince... Podes quedarte... - Estaba mas nerviosa aun, lo podía sentir en su corazón. M ire a otro lado, hacia la ciudad. Sabia que las cosas no podían avanzar mas que estas charlas. Saber que Heather no estaba en casa me lleno de inseguridad y frustración. Tenia que irme, si me quedaba avanzaría sobre ella y quien sabe lo que pasaría.  Volví a mirarla con los ojos cansados, pero no de sueño, de pelear internamente con mi mismo.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya, tenes que descansar y ya es tarde.. -Me puse de pie lentamente mirándola por ultima vez, encaminándome al borde de la baranda para ya saltar.- Buenas noches Catherine.. -La observe tentado.  Me tome fuerte de la baranda y la mire por ultima vez. Salte a las profundidades de la noche, es decir la calle, dada las horas no había nadie, y eso era muy bueno para mi. Podía andar por cualquier lado sin pensar en nada ni nadie que pueda verme. Desaparecí en la oscuridad.


	3. Casi mia.~

Los días y noches para mi eran siempre iguales. Esperaba por las mañanas sus "Buenos días" y por las noches iba a verla o nos mandábamos un mensaje de "Buenas noches" Catherine se había convertido en una parte vital de mi vida. Lo era todo. La amaba. Amaba todo sobre ella, y sabia que ella me amaba. Me aceptaba por como era y eso para mi lo valía todo. Estos últimos días no habíamos tenido tiempo para vernos, al menos, solos los dos. Nos habíamos visto pero estaba J.T. con nosotros, y no era lo mismo. Tenia que verla, ya no me alcanzaba con un "Buenas noches". Por eso emprendí viaje a su casa. Eran las 2am y hacia algo de fresco, pero no importaba.  
  
_Necesitaba estar con ella a solas, mirarla a los ojos y perderme en ellos._  
  
Entre por la ventana como era de costumbre, abriéndola despacio y mirando la habitación antes de mandar una pierna dentro y luego la otra. Me puse derecho y corrí las cortinas para tapar la luz que entraba de la calle. Allí estaba ella, acurrucada entre las sabanas de su cómoda cama, tapada hasta por la cintura. La observe por unos segundos, se veía hermosa durmiendo. Con la boca algo entre abierta y sus ojos apretados. Seguro soñaba algo, se notaba profundamente entregada al sueño. Mire la puerta y esta estaba entre abierta. Me acerque hasta ella y la cerré, por si Heather decidía levantarse al menos no vería hacia adentro. Volví mi cuerpo lentamente a donde mi objetivo estaba y me acerque a la cama, dando pasos como si de acechar una presa se tratara. Apoye una rodilla en la cama y sus ojos se abrieron. No temí por su reacción porque sabia cual seria.  
  
_Me sonrió, como si me hubiera estado esperando._  
  
Lleve mi mano hasta el costado de su cuerpo, sobrepasando el suyo y sin perder el contacto de nuestros ojos, me fui acercando hasta recostarme a un costado de ella. Acomodo su cuerpo para mirarme y solo eso hicimos por varios minutos, ella entrecerrando los ojos, talvez algo dormida aun, intentado mantenerse despierta. Alcance su mejilla con mi mano y la acaricie, lo que la hizo cerrar sus ojos, como dejándose dormir de nuevo. Me dedique una media sonrisa al verla tan feliz. Su felicidad era la miá y no imaginaba un día sin ella. Me acerque mas, llevando la mano a recorrer su brazo -que se movió al tacto- y que termino su recorrido por lo bajo de su cintura; pegue mi frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos y la sentí moverse, acurrucando su cuerpo en el mio, dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Mi mano estaba ahora en su espalda que parecía tan pequeña y ahora mas que estaba recostada de esa manera. Bese su cabello que olía delicioso y allí me entregue al sueño.

* * *

El sonido estruendoso de una alarma me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Pude sentir mi cuerpo activarse rápido, pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con ella, la bestia que ansiosa se estaba levantando de su cama se volvió a sentar. Le sonreí y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

-Buen día...- solté con desgano, no acostumbraba a despertarme tan temprano, honestamente, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir y me sentía algo contracturado por dormir de una manera incomoda. Lleve mi mano hasta su cintura y la atraje hacia mi.- Decime que es sábado y la alarma se equivoco al sonar... - susurre contra su cabello mientras le dejaba un beso vago y largo. Era tan poco el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, necesitaba estar mas tiempo con ella, necesitaba pasar mas de unos minutos a la noche o en las mañanas. La necesitaba de muchas maneras. Me despegue de sus cabellos y acerque mi rostro al suyo, dejando un beso suave en esos labios delgados que tanto adoraba.

\- No, pero... - Empezó a buscar en su mente alguna excusa, era gracioso ver como intentaba inventar historias, algo no muy recomendable a las 6am. 

\- Chandler, no intentes engañarme.. - Susurre contra esos labios pícaros. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y sonreí solo para ella. Sabia que tenia que salir a trabajar y por mas que quisiera pasarme todo el día disfrutando de su compañía, era responsable de que anduviera dormitada después. Me separe de su cuerpo y me apoye en mi codo, encimandomele un poco, mirando el reloj y luego mirándola a los ojos con una ceja levantada. - Catherine... - Susurre y deje otro beso en sus labios, esta vez con sabor a despedida, así que me permití dejarle un buen recuerdo de esa mañana. Llevando mi mano a su cintura y la otra a su cuello, dejando caer mi peso sobre ella. Agradecí que las cobijas y sabanas estuvieran entre los dos, no quería que notara como me ponía el simple hecho de saborearla así. Atrape sus labios entre los míos, espadeando un poco nuestras lenguas y me separe antes de que no pudiera controlarme. - A trabajar.. - Volví a decir en voz baja, y me levante de la cama, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

\- Ganas solo por hoy.... - Me contesto mientras se levantaba con fatiga, eso me hizo sonreír, parecía que, bueno no, disfrutaba verla tan encaprichada. - ¿Que tal si te quedas a desayunar y voy mas tarde. De todas formas si hay trabajo es porque alguien murió y ya esta muerto. - Las incoherencias que decía. Tan linda que le sonreí.- ¿Se ríe de mi señor Keller? Puedo decir que estoy enferma... - Me soltó emocionada de la nada.

\- Si tengo que irme para que vos vayas a trabajar...- solté como para agregar mas leña al fuego. - Yo tiendo la cama, mientras te cambias si querés, o me voy.. Como quieras.. No quiero meterme en tu camino.. - ¿Que cosas decía? Estaba hablando idioteces ya. ¿Porque me puse nervioso de repente? Ah claro, Catherine tenia puesto el pijama que le había regalado. Amo a esta mujer, es mi perdición. 

\- Esta bien. Me voy a bañar... -Me señalo con su dedo provocador, como si me retara.- Pero te quedas a desayunar. - La vi pasar al baño y me quede mirando la habitación, era tan de ella. Me acomode del otro lado e hice la cama, en lo que tarde en hacerla ella ya salia de la ducha, se podía notar que aun estaba mojada, se había apurado para verme, estaba tan mojada aun que se iba a enfermar, se agarraría un resfriado por mi culpa. - ¡Ya estoy! ¡Desayuno!

\- Porque no mejor te secas el pelo.- Dije llevando mi mano a un mechón que goteaba por su cuello y la toalla que llevaba cubriendo su cuerpo no me ayudaba mucho. De repente un sonido llamo mi atencion, hice una mueca hacia el pasillo. - Heather se esta levantando. Sera mejor que me vaya.. Luego hablamos.. - Termine de decir eso y deje un corto beso en sus labios. Su rostro era de tristeza pura, odiaba dejarla así pero no me quedaba otra, no podía tomar ese riesgo, no solo por mi, sino por su hermana también. No podía saber la verdad o saber de mi existencia. Me dirigí a la ventana y salí a la escalera, apretando mi campera enseguida, hacia frío en esa mañana de otoño. Salte al suelo sin que nadie me viera, gracias a Dios no era una calle muy poblada.

Y como siempre. Desaparecí.


	4. Melancolía

El sol que acariciaba mis mejillas todas las mañanas, con ese calorcito tan particular, me hacía sentir vivo. Pero aunque eso sucediera, en realidad, cuando abría los ojos y la realidad se interponía entre mi imaginación y lo que veía. Me daba cuenta de que era todo una triste ilusión, la cual tenía culpable, el sol. Mi peor enemigo, el que me marcaba que no podía salir, el que me decía al odio "Hasta que no me esconda yo, no podrás salir de tu escondite" Me volvía loco pensar que tenía que esperar tanto para volver a salir al exterior. Estaba acostumbrado, era la verdad, pero no desde que la conocí a ella. Ella, mi verdadero sol. Mi luz al final del túnel oscuro de la soledad, ese que era largo y que nunca tiene final. Cada tanto se estrechaba y me apretaba tan fuerte que me asfixiaba, cortándome no solo el aire, sino la esperanza de tal vez pensar que podría ser libre, o mejor dicho, podría ser curado. 

Siempre me sorprendí de lo fácil que era para mi aceptar el hecho de que estaba solo. La soledad había sido mi compañera por años. Tenía si, a J.T. también muchos juegos, consolas y demás cosas con que entretenerme, hacia mucho ejercicio, aun lo hago. Pero, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ya mi mente no era libre de pesares. Ahora solo pensaba en una sola cosa y esa cosa en particular era lo que desviaba toda mi atención. ¿Porque en este momento en particular tenía que aparecer? Es lo normal que después de tanto tiempo deseando no estar más solo, apareciera en mi camino esa persona en particular. ¿Es justo? Me pregunto a veces si eso es lo que tarda el destino en darte lo que uno pide. Por lo que uno reza o llora al dormir. ¿Como se hace? ¿Como puedo yo hacer para no arruinarlo? ¿Como se hace para hablar? Me siento perdido. No recuerdo como es hablar con esa persona, esa que nos interesa en particular. Esa que es especial. ¿Es correcto para mi hacer algo? ¿Y si la lastimo? ¿Y si salgo lastimado yo? Arriesgar tantos años de avances, tanto ¿Para que? ¿Felicidad? Me lleva a preguntarme si de verdad es lo que deseo. Si de verdad quiero arriesgar esta calma que siento por la curiosidad de sentir....

_¿Amor?_


	5. Cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cumpleaños de Cat, gracias a Valium por ayudarme a escribirla a ella. No se me da bien escribir a mujeres.

Hoy era un día muy importante para mi. Era el día en el que ella había nacido. La mujer que amaba cumplía años y era una fecha en la que esperaba poder estar con ella, quería verla, quería tal vez besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuánto la amaba. Sabía que no sería normal, que las circunstancias de mi vida hacían que las cosas normales no pudieran serlo y que siempre terminan mal, pero debía intentar esta vez algo. Me fui directo a su casa luego de comprarle su regalo, y envolverlo con mucho cuidado y afecto. Contenía un pijama enterizo estilo prisión, con las líneas blancas y negras, era algo gracioso e irónico en verdad, dada su profesión. Esperaba ver con ansias su sonrisa al verlo. No había nada más hermoso para mi que su rostro iluminado por su sonrisa.  
  
Llegue al edificio y trepando por las escaleras de emergencia, algo que acostumbraba a hacer todos los días, casi todos, no todos. Me posicione en su ventana, me pare a un costado de la misma y me asome esperando que nadie estuviera en la habitación, al ver que todos estaban en la cocina-living, me anime a meterme un poco y dejar el regalo en el marco de la ventana. Escuche que alguien venia y me volví a esconder. Era ella. Al parecer ya todos se estaban yendo. Me senté en los escalones y la esperé ansioso. ¿Iba a poder verla? ¿Hablaríamos? Mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse y la bestia miraba atenta desde lo profundo de mi cerebro, atenta a lo que pasaría.

* * *

 

Por fin había terminado aquella fiesta "sorpresa" que le había organizado Heather, de sorpresa no tenía mucho, Cat era una muy buena detective y cuando Heath se paseo por el precinto, sabía que algo pasaría, no era de visitarla en su trabajo.. pero finalmente las margaritas, la cena y el delicioso pastel habían terminado con el ánimo de todos, se le notaba ansiosa porque se fueran, estaba algo cansada pero más me extrañaba su voluntad de esperar para verme, como todas las noches. Me llenaba saber eso. Despidió a todos, incluso a Heather que salía a seguir la fiesta con unas amigas y amigos nuevos, cerró la puerta, suspirando aliviada porque al fin estaba en paz, adoraba su capacidad para querer estar sola. La hacía perfecta para mi. La sentí venir a la pieza, con lentos pasos que denotaban las copas de mas que tenia encima y cuando se adentro a la habitación lo vio. El regalo en el marco de la ventana. Se acercó apurada y lo tomo asomando la cabeza, encontrando rápidamente mi mirada expectante - Vincent... - Dejó salir de sus perfectos labios, acompañado de una sonrisa. Verla así hizo que mi día entero y la espera se hayan esfumado. Me quedé inmóvil sin saber si entrar o no, solo le dedique una sonrisa.

\- Te traje algo, espero... Espero que te guste... - Volví a sonreírle pero esta vez con una intención más liviana, sabía que tendría que ir a dormir, después de la fiesta debía estar, no solo algo tomada, sino que muy cansada. - Veo que se divirtieron... - Comente al pasar.

Me dedico una sonrisa de nuevo, se la notaba alegre, y por el alcohol más que el hecho de cumplir años. Levanto una pierna y lentamente salió por la ventana hacia la escalera. Se sentó a mi lado, podía sentir su corazón que comenzaba a latir rápidamente por nuestra cercanía, nerviosamente echó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja observando con ternura su regalo, era tan hermosa que el mundo podía explotar a mi alrededor, no lo notaria. Bueno, en realidad si, pero no intencionalmente. Su voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos. - Un lindo detalle de Heather, la fiesta y fue especial que todos vinieran... Aunque solo deseaba que tú estuvieras a mi lado - Me miro rápidamente luego de decir eso y se volvió a enfocar en el regalo. Lo abrió cuidadosamente como si de algo delicado se tratara sacando al final el pijama, se puso de pie, levantó el pijama, colocándolo por encima de la ropa modelando para mi, era un tipo afortunado. - Combina conmigo totalmente. - Me bromeo y no pude evitar reír ante sus palabras. Ella hizo lo mismo, rió conmigo como un par de tortolitos enamorados.

Descanse mi mirada en su sonrisa, sus ojos. Todo mi ser pedia a gritos ir hasta ella y besarla. Mi corazón se aceleró y de golpe sin pensarlo más me levanté y llevando ambas manos a su cuello, levantando su mentón con mis pulgares le mire a los ojos - En realidad estuve todo el día esperando a besarte y abrazarte.. y... - Le dije y acerque mi rostro al suyo y le bese los labios, rozandolos apenas, pero enseguida abriéndome paso, atrapando su labio inferior con los míos. Cerré los ojos en el instante que sus labios estuvieron al contacto con los de ella, era perfecta, su piel, sus ojos, los más profundos y hermosos que jamás había visto. La sentí moverse y abrí los ojos enseguida perdiéndome en los suyos. La vi dejando el pijama en el marco de la ventana y como un niño me queje - Hey! Se va a ensuciar... - Me metí en la habitación y lo deje sobre la cama, doblandolo por la mitad, le mire, esperando a que entrara. ¿Había hecho bien en meterme en la casa?

Me siguió y se acercó hasta mí, acariciando mi rostro, me encantaba cuando hacia eso, me volvía loco por así decir, me susurro - Es muy hermoso el detalle, es perfecto - y su voz empezó a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como mi corazon latia a mil por hora y como las intenciones se empezaban a dar, las cartas se estaban echando sobre la mesa y no era mi intención que eso sucediera. No al menos hoy. Cerré mis ojos, apoyándome sobre la cama, su cama, que estaba muy cerca nuestro, sentándome, intentando relajarme, tal vez entrar a la habitación no fue buena idea después de todo. ¿O tal vez si?

\- Catherine... - Susurre solo para ella y lleve mis manos a las rodillas, tratando de tener una postura firme. - Deberías ir a dormir.. ¿No crees? Es tarde... - Me miró, pude ver como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa. Estiró su brazo y con la mano acarició mi cabello, pude sentir como ambos nos perdíamos en nuestra propia mirada, yo en sus ojos y ella en los míos, sin previo aviso tomo el pijama y se dirigió al baño y luego de unos minutos salió, soltando un "Creo que las rayas me van bien" mientras me dedicaba un modelaje privado - Te ves hermosa Catherine... - Me levanté y le tome por la cintura, evitando que los movimientos sigan, temía que tropezará en cualquier momento, le deje varios besos cortos en sus labios - Hermosa mía... - Seguí diciendo, mientras mis besos se ponían más intensos.

-Vincent...- Susurro sobre mis labios, ignorando lo que mi mente me decía, me deje llevar y mientras ella se envolvió en mi cuello para besarme mejor, mis manos se agarraron fuerte de esa cintura pequeña que tenia agarrada, volteandola y llevándola a la cama, tirándonos ambos sobre ella. Recorrí su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus manos y las tome, suavemente las lleve hacia arriba de su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla con total desesperación, espadeando mi lengua con la suya, besándola de lleno, como había soñado todo el bendito dia.

Su reacción que sentía como si fuera la mía, era el doble de pasional que la mía. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y sus piernas me rodearon la cintura, sintiéndome tan prisionero y a gusto a la vez, una sensacion de satisfaccion que crecia en lo mas interno de mi alma. Seguí besándole sin control, solté sus manos y acariciándola lleve las mías a su pecho, comenzando a desabotonar el pijama enterizo. Mientras lo hacía ahora besaba su cuello e iba bajando hasta que termine y me arrodille, quitándoselo, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Me incliné sobre ella, presionando nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo fundido y besos desesperados. Un golpe muy fuerte dentro de mi cabeza hizo que entrara en conciencia y me quedara paralizado, escondí mi rostro en su cuello, dejando descansar mis codos a los costados de su cuerpo. Respiraba agitado. -Todo está bien... - Susurro ella asustada a la vez que intentaba calmarme a mi.

Me puse de rodillas y tome el pijama, volviendo a ponérselo, mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, y no hablaba, estaba controlando a la bestia. Estaba desesperada por salir. Podía sentir los golpes tras mi cabeza. Sabía que Catherine no entendería nada, pero era mejor así. Se dejó poner el pijama sin decir nada, acomode las sábanas y la moví dentro de ellas, a decir verdad estaba algo alcoholizada, así que se dejaba hacer sin chistar. La acomode bien y me recosté a su lado, poniendo las colchas entre medio, ni bien se durmiera me iría de la casa. Se movió luego de unos minutos y se recosto en mi pecho mirándome, pero la ignore. -Vincent... - Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, se acomodó más cerca de mi cuerpo, abrazándome fuertemente cayendo poco a poco en el sueño.

* * *

 

Llegada las 4am, escuche como su hermana, Heather, entraba a la casa, más alcoholizada de lo que estaba antes. Mire a Cat y ya estaba envuelta para el otro lado. Bese su frente y me levanté sin hacer ruido, dirigiéndome a la ventana, salí y me escondí. La Chandler menor entró a la habitación y se recostó en la cama, en el mismo lugar donde estaba yo hace unos minutos, suspiré de alivio, al parecer dormirían juntas esa noche. Me tire a la calle y me fui por ahí a mirar el amanecer y tal vez salvar a alguien, tenía un humor de perros por no dejar salir a la Bestia.

**Author's Note:**

> Sacado de mi cuenta de rol de Vincent Keller. Espero no la cierren, sino me quedo sin la historia jajaja el link es /VinceZalanski pueden acosarme si quieren.


End file.
